Marina And Angel the StEx Files
by Marina Moonlight
Summary: I can't write these! Anywayz... A train falls off a precipice.. what happens to him? What follows is the story of Marina and Angel.. Daughters of Vyshida and Jaze. PLEASE R&R Part 5 Uploaded!
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: The idea of Starlight Express belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber among others.  
  
Jaze, Vyshida, Sophia, Marina and Angel belong to myself and Star.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story was written by myself and Star to explain the story between Marina and Angel being sisters.. Twins.. amongst other things..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaze, a simple black diesel engine with small red detail on, had been working all day, and he was more than exhausted. His eyes kept drifting shut as he headed home, alone, on the cliffside track. He yawned softly and rubbed his eyes, then gave a small yell as the section of track he was travelling on gave way. Jaze fell no more than a metre, but the engine found himself suspended above rough, foamy waters and jagged rocks. For a few minutes he couldn't say anything, but then he opened his mouth and yelled.  
  
A Silver and Blue and black coloured arm snaked down and grabbed one of his arms. Vyshida was her name. A simple coach with a big heart. She was a blue and silver coach with black trimming, Very sweet. She hadn't been here long, she'd been just rolling along when she saw the engine fall, she'd ran along, hoping somehow that she wouldn't look down and find him lying at the bottom of the cliff, luckily he'd caught on somehow, She held on tight to the tracks with one arm and grabbed his arm with the other.  
  
"Climb Up." She yelled, "I can't pull you up!" Jaze gave a small groan in answer. Slowly he started scrabbling with his wheels to find a wheel-hold, until finally he did. He didn't dare look down as he heard a vew rocks cascading downwards. Jaze gave an inward shudder and started to pull himself up back onto the track. When he had finally made it there he lay on the tracks, breathing in short, sharp bursts, trying to calm himself down. Vyshida sat holding her arm for a moment then watched him as he lay there, then she rolled over.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly checking him over.  
  
"I'm fine..." Jaze groaned after a moment or two of silence. He sat up and opened his eyes, taking in for the first time the coach that had saved his life. His heart flipped over and he blinked wide grey eyes up at her. She smiled back at him, watching him with deep blue eyes,  
  
"Hello," She said softly, thinking that if her heart thumped any louder he'd hear it, "I'm Vyshida." She grinned.  
  
"I - I - I - I'm - erm - I'm - erm - I'm J-Jaze..." The engine stuttered, blinking again. How embarrassed did he feel?! She'd saved his life and all he could do was stutter at her?! "Th-thanks... For...well...Y'know...Um...Thanks........" She blushed darkly. Then blushed more for blushing. She's saved his life and all she'd said was Hi, I'm Vyshida! How bad was that? But he was cute! And his stammering just made him even sweeter. She looked at him again,  
  
"Well... this is an... uh.... interesting first day." She smiled softly.  
  
"You - you're new?" Well, stupid question Jaze! The engine felt like hitting himself. She nodded with a smile.  
  
"Please, don't be embarrassed." She said softly, She stood up and held out a hand to him. Jaze went crimson and took her hand, getting up.  
  
"I'm - erm - thanks......" he sighed inwardly.  
  
"Shall we start again?" She smiled softly. Then held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Vyshida."  
  
Jaze was still crimson. "I'm - J-Jaze..." he stuttered, giving her a hesitant smile.  
  
Vyshida looked at him, "Smile." She giggled a little. She liked him, he was VERY cute. She gave him a grin. "So what type of engine. Diesel?"  
  
Jaze nodded dumbly. He struggled to contain himself and gave a real smile, even though he was by now so red and flustered that he was sure Vyshida must be able to feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. "Y-eh, diesel... You're electric."  
  
She nodded, "Yes." She added, wishing heartily that she was Diesel right now. She ignored his flushed cheeks and how he was flustered, But looked beneath that instead. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Too long," Jaze chuckled suddenly. "Been here since I was a trainlet."  
  
"You have?" She smiled, as he suddenly came out of his shell, "I've been in Southampton since I was a trainlet, well, until last night." She grinned.  
  
Jaze nodded. "It's a nice enough yard," he shrugged. "Watch our for ol' GB, we used to get into trouble loads," he grinned, then went a little red around the cheek area as he remembered who he was talking to - ie, the most gorgeous coach he had set eyes on in a LONG time!  
  
"GB?" She asked curiously. "I heard about CB but not a GB." She smiled softly as he blushed again, how sweet! And he was SO gorgeous!  
  
"GB, short for Greaseball. CB's a youngun' still."  
  
"Greaseball? Another Diesel?" She asked looking at him, unblinkingly.  
  
Jaze nodded, blinking his warm grey eyes shyly. "Yeah, he's alright, we're mates," Vyshida looked at her wheels suddenly shy.  
  
Jaze smiled at her. "Um.... 've you been to the diner?"  
  
Vyshida shook her head, "I haven't been anywhere yet, apart from my shed."  
  
"Well," Jaze grinned. "I'll take you there, wanna hitch up?"  
  
Vyshida blushed darkly for a moment and almost squeaked, "Sure." She hitched up behind him.  
  
Jaze grinned even wider when she couldn't see him. "Right then," he said, heading off slowly.  
  
Vyshida felt like screaming shouting and jumping about all at once but didn't and just grinned happily. "Off we go!" She added.  
  
Jaze chuckled. "Indeed we do," he grinned. 


	2. Trainlets

Jaze sat on the hard plastic chair of the hospital, drumming his fingers nervously on the Formica table surface.  
  
In the Repair shed room Vyshida lay on a bed. Beside her a nurse held a little baby girl. The nurse took her outside to the waiting engine. The little thing was exact replica of her mother in everyway right down to the big deep blue eyes. Jaze practically leaped up in relief and looked at the trainlet, tears in his eyes. The little trainlet lay with a thumb in it's mouth quiet and looking up at her dad, She was so exactly like her mother.  
  
"Look after her for a moment Jaze, there's another one to come." Said the nurse. Jaze's eyes lit up and he took the little trainlet in his arms.  
  
"Hello..." he said softly. The trainlet stared up unblinkingly at him for a moment, then it's tiny mouth opened in a little yawn. Jaze bit his lip so he couldn't cry and gently stroked her head, smoothing down the soft, down- like hair on her head. Suddenly a repair truck ran out of the room that Vyshida was in shouted a few orders and went back in. The trainlet opened it's mouth to cry.  
  
"Hey, shh...." Jaze whispered, rocking her gently. Another nurse ran into Vyshida's room. The trainlet calmed down a little but was still wailing a little.  
  
"Hush my darling," Jaze whispered.  
  
One of the repair trucks came out, "Jaze?"  
  
"Yes?" the little trainlet began crying again.  
  
"Jaze, you have another daughter, her colouring is similar to yours, however, We found out that Vyshida is ill..." He trailed off, he'd known Jaze since he's been a child. How could he tell him?  
  
Jaze's grey eyes snapped like steel. "What's wrong?" he asked, controlling his emotions VERY quickly. The trainlet started to cry without stopping.  
  
"Jaze, we can't be sure until we do some more tests. But I think she has a meltdown of her electrical systems, there's nothing we can do. I won't lie to you Jaze, I don't think she'll have more than a year left at the most." He glanced at the trainlet in Jaze's arms, the replica of her mother. Jaze flinched and rocked the trainlet numbly. The trainlet calmed at the motion of  
  
"I'm sorry Jaze, I know how much you love her. She doesn't know, I want to make absolutely sure before I tell her." he said, "Go in and see her Jaze, she's been asking for you. Be strong for her. She needs you now. And so do your trainlets." Said the repair truck as he left to organise tests.  
  
Jaze nodded again and entered the room. "Hey Vy," he said softly. Vyshida was surrounded by machines and tubes.  
  
Vyshida smiled weakly, "I wondered when you'd turn up." She said softly. A little cradle lay at one side of the bed, with another trainlet inside. Jaze grinned weakly back at his coach and looked to the trainlet. She looked just like him. She gave an almost angry squark.  
  
Vyshida looked over at her. "That's our other daughter Jaze." She smiled, "Can I see that one?" She asked looking at the one in his arms. Jaze nodded and put the trainlet into her arms.  
  
Vyshida smiled at her eldest daughter. Then she looked up at Jaze, "What do we call them?" She looked at Her youngest, "Angel!" She said softly, She put The oldest back into Jaze's arms, as if to say, 'You name her!'  
  
Jaze blinked. "Uh......"  
  
Vyshida watched him, and smiled. "The first name that comes into your head when you look at her!" She said softly.  
  
Jaze looked at her. "Marina." he nodded. Vyshida smiled softly. "Marina and Angel." She smiled at him. Jaze smiled back. Vyshida's head had suddenly fell softly against the pillows as she quite suddenly fell asleep, tired out. Jaze gave a small whimper. Marina squirmed quite suddenly. A nurse came in and checked her over, she looked at Jaze with a smile,  
  
"She's just asleep, tired out," She smiled, "that trainlet will be on the floor in a minute," She looked at him quite sternly.  
  
"Wah!" Jaze grabbed at Marina gently. The nurse checked on the other quieter trainlet and walked out of the room. Marina looked up at Jaze  
  
Jaze smiled weakly down at her. "You look just like your mum," he murmured sadly. Marina giggled slightly and then yawned. Jaze sighed softly and put her down in the cot beside Angel. Marina snuggled up to her sister and closed her deep blue eyes. Angel squarked in surprise. Marina cried out for a moment. Angel gave another squark and settled down. Marina turned over and looked at her father for a moment then those deep blue eyes closed again. Jaze looked back to Vyshida and half started to cry, but didn't. 


	3. Sophia

Sophia sat at home, for once relaxing, thinking of her son and his coach Vyshida. Jaze knocked on the door. Sophia rolled over to the door and opened it,  
  
"Jaze!!!!" She said smiling, "How's Vyshida???"  
  
Jaze sighed. "Not too good..."  
  
Sophia studied her son's face for a moment then rolled backwards. "Come in Jaze. Tea?"  
  
He shook his head. "No thanks Mum..."  
  
"Come and sit down." She steered him insides and shut the door and then sat him down in a comfortable chair, she sat opposite him in her rocking chair. "What's wrong."  
  
Jaze rested his head in her hands. "She's got a slow shutdown or meltdown or something of her circuitry." he intoned expressionlessly.  
  
Her insides did a flip flop but she didn't show it on the outside. "Are they certain?" Jaze nodded without speaking.  
  
Sophia closed her eyes for a moment. "And your trainlets?"  
  
"They're fine." Jaze's voice cracked minutely. "But they'll be motherless in a year."  
  
"Jaze... I..." She held him tighter. Jaze shook his head. Sophia went into the kitchen for a moment and leant on the side, refusing to let Jaze see her tears. Then she busied herself by making tea, and taking him a cup. He was sat, staring aimlessly into space.  
  
Sophia held the tea in front of his face. "Jaze!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tea Jaze!" She said softly.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Tea.. You drink it." She held it out again.  
  
"Oh, tea... Thanks." Jaze took it, then resumed his staring. Sophia sighed and sat down.  
  
Jaze looked like he wanted to break down and cry, but was making a marathon effort not to.  
  
Sophia was thinking slowly. "What do your trainlets look like?" She asked slowly. There was no answer to her Question.  
  
"Jaze!" she snapped. "what do the trainlet's look like?"  
  
"What?" He looked up. "Angel looks like me, Marina looks like-" he broke off and stared down at his tea.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked slowly  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"If..." She stopped*  
  
"If?"  
  
"There is another way, you could repaint Marina."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Repaint her."  
  
"I-"  
  
Sophia just looked at him, "You'll understand."  
  
He sighed. 


	4. Goodbye to Vyshida

Jaze rocked Angel and Marina gently. Marina gazed up at him with her deep blue eyes again and giggled. Jaze grinned slightly down at her. "Do go to sleep..." he said softly. Marina smiled softly.  
  
Suddenly there was a thud on the floor above, in the main bedroom where Vyshida was. Jaze almost dropped the twins in shock, then gently put them both in their cots and raced upstairs  
  
Vyshida lay across the floor, her frame smoking. She was unconsious.  
  
Jaze felt like passing out himself, then he gathered her into his arms and raced to the repair sheds. Marina started to cry as he left.  
  
At the repair sheds They took Vyshida off him and took her straight into the intensive care unit, One of the nurses looked at Jaze. "Jaze go get those trainlets of yours!" She said softly.  
  
Jaze didn't answer for a moment, then shot back to his shed, and stopped, staring almost blindly at the twins.  
  
Marina reached up to him, crying, the spitting image of her mother though the young version. Jaze didn't move, Marina cried out once more, the tone more indignant this time. The engine shook his head weakly, sliding to a sitting position on the floor.  
  
Sophia dashed to the open door and inside as she passed, hearing the continued wailing. But she stopped dead when she saw Jaze. Marina's little fingers curled around the edges of the crib, rattling them as she cried. Jaze didn't move, just stayed on the floor, staring into nothingness. Angel gave an indignant squark as her sister trapped her fingers in the bars, and started to cry too.  
  
Sophia walked over to him and pulled him to his wheels, "Get yourself together Jaze!" she snapped, "Vyshida needs you to be strong! So do your trainlets!" Jaze stared at his mother blankly.  
  
"Jaze!" She deposited Marina in his arms and picked up angel. The engine looked at Marina and gave a small cry. Sophia looked at Jaze then prodded him in the back to get him moving while she bumped Angel on her hip to comfort her. Marina cried again as her father cried out at the sight of her. Jaze almost dropped Marina. Angel howled.  
  
"Jaze! Repair Shed! Now!" She hissed pushing Jaze sharply, "And don't drop her!" She snapped, "Shh Angel it's okay!" She said softly, Marina cried out, loud! Jaze shot to the repair shed, half ignoring the trainlet, which just made her howl even louder.  
  
Sophia shot after him, not being able to go as fast as the engine but went as fast as she could. The repair trucks were still working at the repair shed when Jaze got there. One of the nurses heard them coming, well, heard Marina and looked out, "Jaze keep her quiet!" She hissed before disappearing again. Jaze looked down at Marina dumbly, and half rocked her.  
  
She didn't quieten down and the nurse appeared again, "Jaze keep her quiet!" He kept rocking her, although his mind was on his coach. Marina quietened a little and reached up a small hand to his paintwork, babbling softly. Sophia dashed into the shed as the nurse disappeared again. Jaze just rocked his daughter.  
  
After a tense 10 minutes a repair truck came out of the room which Vyshida had earlier been rushed into. Marina was asleep in Jaze's arms. Sophia was entertaining Angel though that was far from what she wanted to do. Angel squealed loudly. Jaze looked up hopefully. Sophia also looked up.  
  
"Jaze, there's nothing we can do." The repair truck said, "She's awake, but for how long she'll be with us, we're not sure." The repair truck stood with the door held open.  
  
Jaze looked as though he might pass out, then slowly held out Marina to Sophia. Sophia held Angel on one hip with one arm and took Marina with the other. "Go on." She whispered, hardly able to speak.  
  
He went into the room.  
  
Vyshida lay on the bed, watching the doorway, surrounded by machines, she looked ill, and extremely tired, she was struggling to hold on, but she wanted one last look at Jaze.Jaze bit his lip.  
  
"Jaze?" She said weakly.  
  
He swallowed and skated to close beside her. "............hi.........."  
  
"Don't act like that Jaze." She said slowly, "Please just hold me, talk to me." She said slowly. Jaze slipped his hand around hers.  
  
"I love you Jaze." She said softly.  
  
"I love you too..." he whispered hesitantly.  
  
"Jaze talk to me." She said.  
  
"I don't know what to say....."  
  
"How are the girls?" She asked with an effort.  
  
"They're okay. They're with Sophia."  
  
She looked at him, "Promise me something Jaze..."  
  
"What......?"  
  
"That you'll carry on... I want you to." Jaze groaned.  
  
"Jaze, for me! For the girls."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Jaze! Please!" She said softly, clutching his warm hand tighter with her cold one. "Don'r let the girls carry on without both of us, I need you to look after them for me, you're all they'll have."  
  
"But Vy... I - I don't know if I can-!"  
  
"You have to!" She said firmly  
  
"But Vy-!"  
  
"Jaze! No buts!" She looked at him, pleading with her eyes, "Do whatever you have to, just keep going." Jaze bit his lip as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Jaze, I love you, but I don't want you to give up, because of me, You love me I love you, let that keep you going."  
  
He gave a small sob, but bit it back. "If...if you insist..."  
  
"I do." She whispered, closing her eyes for a moment as a stab of pain shot through her, "It's my last wish, the last thing I want you to do for me."  
  
Jaze squeezed her hand gently. "...I love you..." he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," She replied softly, she gave a shudder as her insides, electrics and parts, began the final shutdown sequence and she looked up at him with panicked eyes and weakly pulled him into a hug.  
  
Jaze gave a small sob as he held her close.  
  
Vyshida closed her eyes, and held on to him as if for dear life itself. Jaze forced himself not to cry  
  
"Jaze, I love you!" She whispered.  
  
"I love you too..." he croaked.  
  
"Just... carry on..." She whispered as her insides rumbled and become suddenly quiet, her arms rested around him now, no longer able to hold him, her eyes closed, an almost peaceful expression on her face. Jaze backed away slowly, then turned and shot from the repair shed as fast as he could.  
  
Sophia held his two daughters in his arms and she took them into Vyshida. "Goodbye my daughter..." She whispered softly, and then she turned to the nurse and left the two there. Sophia looked around for a moment, resisting the urge to cry herself, she knew she had to be strong for her son, so she headed for the shed he and Vyshida had until then happily living in. She opened the door quietly and looked around listening for the sounds of her son. He was shut in the cupboard below the stairs, sobbing.  
  
Sophia wheeled silently over to the cupboard and pulled the door open slowly, looking straight at her son and holding her arms out to him.  
  
He was curled in a ball, then he looked up, and flung himself into his mother's arms.  
  
Sophia wrapped her arms around him tightly and said nothing for a moment, he would probably never realise how much it hurt any mother to see their sons or daughters like this, then again, he probably wouldn't, he had his own trainlets now. So she just stood and held him for the moment, not wanting to let go. Jaze sobbed.  
  
Sophia slowly led her son around to the sofa and sat him down, still holding onto him. She remembered when he had been smaller and she had held him the same way. "Shhh." She whispered softly.  
  
He shook his head hard.  
  
Sophia hated seeing him like this, it almost broke her heart.  
  
Jaze couldn't believe Vyshida had gone. It was too much to bear.  
  
"Jaze..." She started, but couldn't bring herself to say anything, a picture of Marina popped into her head, the little trainlet that looked so much like her mother it would be too much for him to bear, she could see that now, how could she say anything? He looked up, his grey eyes full of tears.  
  
Sophia looked at him and placed her hands round that face so full of sorrow and pain and found that she couldn't say it, not now... not now. "I..."  
  
He just looked. 


	5. Getting Back to Normal?

**Author Notes:** Well I haven't seen Angel for a while so this story will not be continued by myself. so I apologise to Angel in advance if this isn't what she was thinking of... Well here goes...

* * *

**The Story:**

For the next two years after Vyshida's death Sophia looked after her grandchildren in her own home. Marina had been painted in the same colour as her sister and everyone assumed they were identical twins.

Meanwhile Jaze spent his time doing his job and sitting listlessly at a table in his home. Doing the necessary of eating and drinking and sleeping but little else throughout the days.

Vyshida had been his soulmate. His reason for living and it had torn his heart in two when she had died. he didn't want to continue living without her but he knew he must because he had promised to his wife that he would. He didn't know his children and his children wouldn't have recognised him. He had cut off all contact with the other engines and coaches.

Finally he began to pull himself together, Two years, four months and eighteen days after the death. He got himself tidied up, cleared out the mounting rubbish in his home and repainted the walls. The next day he went to visit his mother.

Sophia was out when he appeared, doing some shopping with Angel. Marina had been left with a young observation coach babysitting her. Marina was the less animated of the two trainlets. She spent a lot of time asleep and seemed weary at times whereas Angel was a happy and bouncy trainlet. Angel had started to talk whereas Marina hadn't. Marina was almost as listless as Jaze had been.

He went round the back and let himself in, "Mother?" He called out as he walked into the living room to fnd the young coach, "Who are you?" he asked her, "I'm Ivory." She said softly looking at him, "You must be Jaze." She smiled a little.

Jaze looked down at the trainlet in the coach and saw the small trainlet and seeing the colouring assumed it was Angel, "Angel." he whispered softly walking over to the cot.

"That's Marina." Ivory told him with a quizzical dance.

Jaze looked at him with a frown, "Marina?" He remembered how Marina was, she had looked like Vyshida.. beautiul blue and silver with black trimmings, "Right, thanks." His frown deepened and he nodded to Ivory, "Thanks for looking after her, I'll be fine now." He said. The observation coach nodded and left with her bag.

Jaze reached down and picked up the trainlet in his arms, "Poor Marina what has my mother done now?" he sighed as she looked up at him, no recognition in her blue eyes. He held the trainlet in his arms, pacing on the living room floor.

When Sophia opened the floor she let out a surprised shriek, almost dropping the bouncy toddler and the shopping she was holding as she looked at her son holding the older of the twins.

Angel looked at him for a moment then let out a bouncy squeak and held her arms out to him. Sophia had told her about her daddy and shown her pictures so she recognised him even at her young age.

Jaze looked at the twin in his arms who lay quietly and unmoving in his arms to the twin his mother held, He then put Marina back in the cot and took Angel into his arms, hlding her tight for a moment. Then he put her into a small closed off area with the small toddlers toys in.

"What have you done to her?" He demanded of his mother as he regarded his elder daughter, "And what's.. wrong.. with her.. why is she so quiet and.." he looked up at his mother with fear in his eyes, surely he wasn't going to loose her.

Sophia dodged the first question, "She has an appointment at the repair shed in half an hour." She replied with a sigh, "I don't know what's wrong with her Jaze, She's so different to Angel. She's.. she's like you.. were.." She looked up at him, "Why don't you take her to the repair shed. There isn't long till her appointment."

Jaze glared for a moment, "Fine, then I want some answers and I'm taking my daughters home with me." He looked at her challenging her to say something silently.

Sophia, however, knew when to keep quiet but simply motioned to the clock. Jaze sighed as he picked Marina out of the cot and left, heading for the repair shed.

* * *

**Author notes:**

Sorry this ones so short.

You'll definetly get more from me soon. I promise!

Please Read and Review!


End file.
